Hexxen & The X-Men
by megatronus89
Summary: Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, once a 26 year old man of the Canadian Special Forces, cast intoa world unlike our own, forced to not only relive his adolescent years, but now has to deal with becoming a Homo-Superior or simply a Mutant. Could this rejuvenated man return home? Or will he accept his once childhood fantasy of becoming an X-Man?
1. Chapter 1

The Multi-verse theory, is the hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible universes that together comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are also called "parallel universes" or "alternate universes".

Now, this is to say that in the infinite possibilities there is a world or worlds amoung the massive of existence in were the impossible is not only a possibility but a underline truth of reality.

But could it be possible, or probable that someone from the real world be thrown i to the impossibly of a fictional world?

Join Thomas Oliver a human... or was a human before accidentally fall in into the world of... the Marvel Earth-11052; Aka: X-Men Evolution.

\- 5 Km North of Bayville -

Waking up from what felt like falling from orbit, a teen with black hair with a slight white tint to it, his once dark brown eyes were now deep red that seemed to glow just a small bit. He stood a flat 6'0, he had an average build for his person... if he didn't de-age 10 years to being a 16 year old young man. he looked like a track and field athlete.

Walking over to a small lake to see his reflection.

"What... the fuck..." the ravenette said as he looked at his mirrored reflection in almost every possible way. "... ok, i am a 26 year old man trapped in my 16 year old self... either i am still drunk or i done something damn in the lab."

Looking himself over he realized he was still wearing his cloths for the night before, though slightly baggy.

Wonder further, the young man came across a billboard sign.

 _"WELCOME TO BAYVILLE"_

"Bayville?... whoa... how did i get from Regina Saskatchewan to Bayville New York?..." the young man asked himself before a the towns name reminded him of something from his highschool days. "Hehe, i wonder if Xavier's institute for Gifted youngsters exists here."

Traveling further down the highway the dark haired teen hear the sound of a motorcycle speeding down the highway.

The burnt orange and black biker outfit past him.

"... if that doesn't say wolverine, i dont know what will." The young man said to himself sarcastically only to see the bike brake only 50 meters down the road before it swerved around racing back. The baggy dressed teen could only whisper to himself. "how could he hear me?"

Hearing the high pitch squealing of the breaks drew the young man's attention.

"Hey runt, you going to Xavier's?" Asked the man that stood 5'3. Although the young man couldn't see the man's face he could tell he was glaring from under the biker's helmet.

"I guess, name's Thomas." said the teen.

"... hop on." said the man.

"I can walk." The kid said only for the biker to growl a bit.

"Look runt, Xavier's is 26 miles from here."

"Look old man, i walked further than that in the dead of winter up by regina."

"You're Canadian?!"

"Yeah, born and raised." Thomas said glaring at the man.

"Name's Logan, from one Canadian to another, welcome to bayville. Brat." Logan said with a feral smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Thomas continued his way along the highway.

-8 pm-

Finally coming to a pair of Iron gate and notice he had made it before the Logan character he had met on the highway.

Looking around to see for a way in he found a the buzzer for the gates.

-buzz-

"This is Xavier's Institute for gifted Youngsters. How may we help you?" Came the a woman's voice over the inter-com.

"Yeah, this is Thomas Oliver, i believe you might be able to help me." The rejuvenated man asked.

"follow the path to the Mansion. We will meet you in the front foyer." The woman said as the inter-com clicked off and the iron gates opened.

"From fantasy to reality... this blows." Thomas said to himself as he walked the 300 meter long road. "... i wonder what will happen for me now..."

-few minutes later.-

Knocking on the door, Thomas was greeted by a tall and beautiful dark skin woman with snow white hair.

"Hello, i assume you are Thomas Oliver? I am Ororo Munroe. I welcome you to the Xavier institute." The woman said with a small bow, before mentioning for the young man to follow.

Leading him to a huge private library, thomas took notice of a hooded person standing in the corner.

"Hellow, Mr. Oliver, i am Charles Xavier, a professor here at this institute." The man said an easy going smile. 'Though i must ask, why are you here?'

Not bothering to look at the man, while he was busy browsing the numerous books along the shelves.

"To be honest, i am not sure myself... i guess i throuh a trip to here would help me understand why i was even here to begin with." Thomas said as he picked out a book and started tk skim through the pages, before ending on a page. "You see i believe with 100% without any form of doubt. Have traveled through a wormhole of some kind sending myself here. Also... i believe i am subjugated to the multi-verse dilemma."

"That is.. quite the bold claim. Mr. Oliver." The bold man stated before asking. "Do you have any proof?"

"Look inside and see for your self. Professor X." Thomas aid with a daring grin.

Glimpsing into thw boy's mind, Xavier seen things that many would deem one delusional or even crazy by what he had seen.

"Well Mr. Oliver, it would seem i owe you an apology. And in fact i believe you are correct in your assessments." Charles said somewhat disturbed by what he had seen in the young man's mind. "Also i believe you may have an x-gene that awoke during your travel."

"What seriously?" Thomas asked surprised by this. "Any idea of what it might be?"

"Not at the moment, but if you wish we could have a simple test to find out what it could be." The man said with a smile. "Oh, before i forget, would like you to meet a new member like yourself, Kurt come over here and introduce yourself. Mr. Olive allow me to introduce Kurt."

"I know. Kurt Wagner." Thomas said as he stuck out his hand to shack Kurt's.

Upon seeing the blue furry hand, thomas did not flinch from the sight. Only to firmly grasp the teens hand.

"Willkommen mein Bruder aus der Heimat, in der neuen Welt von Amerika." Thomas announced in fluent German, shocking the hooded teen, as well as Ororo. Though Xavier had known he could speak some other languages after skimming his mind. "Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, meinen Bruder fragen Sie einfach."

"Thank you, very much. My friend." Kurt said with a slight bow, Before he removed his hood, revealing his blue elf like face and white eyes.

"Not friend, brother. We are both from the motherland in some way or form and as such we are brothers." Thomas said with a wide grin as he clasped Kurt's shoulder. "So do not fear calling me that. Also which skills do you possess?"

His answer was a loud BAMF and swirls of ash smoke and the smell of sulfur.

"I possess a few, Bruden." Kurt said with a small smirk which showed his mischievous side of things.

Smiling back thomas gave a small laugh, before fore he looked to Xavier.

"I would like to find out what my powers may be, professor."

-sometime later-

"Thomas, Kurt. i am please to introduce you to my older students. Scott Summers and Jean Grey."

"Its a pleasure." Thomas said as he shook hands with Scott and gave a slight nod to jean, but the reaction Scott gave just before he shook Kurt's hand, pissed him of slightly. Something that Xavier noticed and decided to correct immediately.

"Scott, i would you to know that not all mutants may look human, some may look completely different from anyone else." Charles said reprimanding his older student.

"Come, Bruden. It only shows once a fascist will always be a facist." Thomas said to Kurt, while glaring at scott for his slight showcasing of his Xenophobia.

"Ja, Mier Bruden." Was all kurt said as followed after his first American(unknown to him Canadian) friend.

Once the two left the library leaving behind a bewildered Scott, and two disappointed adults, and a glaring redhead. It was not something any one wanted to be in.

"Scott, i thought i tought you better than to judge someone based off of their appearance, instead of their personality. You disappoint me." Charles said the 'older' teen. "Did you know, Mr. Oliver... Thomas did not shy away from Kurt when they first met not even an hour ago, instead he show the boy respect, understanding, fairness, and even went as far as to call him brother?"

Looking away not to meet the gaze of his mentor, the professor continued.

"Kurt had lived a life of deprivation based solely on how he looks, and thomas showed it is not how you look that describe you. But how you act and present yourself that shows how you truly are." Charles began to wheel himself out of the room, but without turning to look at his wayward student. "Better get your act together, Scott. Because if not... Thomas may replace you as leader."

"But, Professor. I didn't, i mean i was a little shocked but-"

"Who are you trying to convince, scott. Myself or you?" Xavier said leaving room completely.

"Scott. You are such jerk. We are mutants we do not need racism amoung our own people." Jean said before she stormed off to search for the blue elf and his tall Native America/German friend.

Storm sat in the library reading the same book that Thomas was skimming through abit earlier.

Of Prophecies

And Philosophies.

(Not a real book just made it up)

On the same page, where thomas left off on.

 _Fear not a child born of ill nature, praise him for he walks a path filled with burdens greater than your own. The Lord, himself placed this burden upo him not out of smite, but out of love showing the child's soul shall become far more pure than it had started out._

 _He shall stand tall, with his head held high, as virtue, humility, and humbling nobility proves him greater than thou of closed minds and closed hearts."_

 _\- Nicholas Fury, 1602._

Ororo could only give a soft smile at how that little passage was practically made for kurt, but her attention was draw to the passage on the other page.

 _"A hero was he touching all our lives, As if he lived and died in a single moment._

 _Great were his deeds all his words were true._

 _He's friends to Demons, Monster, and Demigods._

 _He lived and died a man of honor._

 _He shall pay with his life, For his life is the price_

 _His journey begins with call of the winds._

 _Stay thy wrath, rest thy command._

 _For Odin's call was heard above them all_

 _Thy name shall never die!_

 _Long shall we remember He who walked the road of danger_

 _Master of revenge, Death's no stranger_

 _Blood and death lived on his sword_

 _The god of war his only lord_

 _Into the depths of hell He shall fall._

 _Locked in combat with the first._

 _To end of days_

 _Thunder and Lightning shall regain._

 _The trumpets call his victory!_

 _Valkyries sing for his triumph,_

 _Spirit and Cursed Mirror mourns for her fallen lover_

 _and_

 _Hell and bones weep for their fallen brother._

 _Thus is the tale of_

 _Ewig Götze_

 _(Eternal hero)."_

 _\- Magus Grimorum, 994._

This may have been a bad omen, if Ororo was one for prophecies and stories like those, but she found how some of the things in this passage related to Thomas in some way.

Thomas and Kurt were talking about some of the thing they found interesting when they arrived until, Thomas picked up a faint smell of rotting garbage.

Thomas looked to the source and found a dirty kid with blond hair, yellow teeth, in a strange jumpsuit squatting by an open window which indicated he had snuck in.

Thomas was for a lack of a better word annoyed... or irritated. he was sure himself as he watched his friend 'Nightcrawler' fight... hop... jump... and leap around the manor with the unhygienic teen now known as Toad aka Todd Tolensky. For him it was tiring to chase after both of them. Until both leapable teens started to fall in the front foyer.

Acting as fast as he could thomas jumped forward to cushion the teens fall only to find instead a rug and hardwood flooring, stainless steel and titanium floor beneath him as both teens fell ontop of him.

"Ugh!" The denominational traveling hero felt the crushing weight of both younger teens. "My... back..."

/Danger Room Settings: Cyclops; level 6/

"Well now, that cant be good." Thomas said to himself although the other two had heard him.

-After the fight.-

Thomas was exhausted, he had been chased, shot at, swipped at, and almost crushed! Only to find out 4 things.

1) he was strong, able to lift 900 lbs or more depending.

2) he was some what fast 65 miles or 100 Km an hour with tiring himself out.

3) he was resilient to most weapons up to a .45 caliber, after taking a direct shot to the chest by a laser bolt.

4) he possessed a small healing factor, no where as strong as Wolverine's but close enough were a broken bone would heal in a few days, rather than a few months. Which was found out after almost being snipped in half by an over size pair of scissors.

Sitting in the medical room, looked and kurt with something akin to how siblings glared at the other for messing up.

Kurt on the other hand looked sheepish, admitting it was his fault for messing up in the Danger Room.

"Kurt." Thomas said almost unamused by the other boy in the room, said boy looked up at his first friend, somewhat scared being told not to bother him ever again, whichwas nomal for him back home. "Your hair is still on fire."

"Eh?" Was all the elf looking teen said as he dove to the nearst mirror to see some of his hair still smoking, now acting like mature adult. Kurt proceed much like one would have. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT, I'M ON FIRE!"

Thomas could barley contain himself as he started to laugh so hard his ribs hurt. After a few minutes, an empty water cooler, and a drenched teen that now smelt like a burning wet dog. Thomas could only have a smile on his face.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." Charles said as he came into the room after hearing thomas and kurt laughing joyfully. "I came down to apologize for having your first friend experience here a slightly more troubled one than i would have hoped for."

"Save it, i enjoyed myself." Thomas said with a weak but charismatic smile. "Besides, what use is a training room if you dont get nicked up from time to time."

"Ja, Tommy is right. I never had so much fun in my life." Kurt said with a smile while giving Thomas a nickname at the same Time.

"That is refreshing, thank you. Also i believe it is time for both you to get some rest. You have school in the morning." With that the professor wheeled around and left.

"Kurt go on ahead, i will be sleep I sleep I here until i am healed up." Said the newly dubbed Tommy with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I still have a slight opening, so Better stay close to the medical room to be safe." Tommy said with a smile, and a moment later Kurt's signature BAMF was heard.

Laying in bed was not a pleasing think for Tommy as he had hated hospitals. So sitting up tommy walked gently over to sink to get himself a cup of water.

Looking in the mirror, the teen was greeted to the sight of his hand covered in metal... stainless steel just like the cup in his hand.

"Well, this will be certainly interesting." Tommy said as he crushed the cup in his metal covered hand. "Very interesting indeed."

To Be Continued...


	2. The Spirit & The Cursed Mirror

Chapter two:

The Spirit

and

The Cursed Mirror

There was one thing Tommy hated other than the gruel severed during his training days, and that was flying... he really hated it.

Tell him to repel down the side of a building, no problem.

Tell him to drive a HMV through a landmine field, consider it done.

ask him to defuse a IED, walk in the park.

But tell him to get on a jet that can travel at super sonic speeds, with a curse altitude of 90 thousand feet? Fuuuuck that!

"Hehe, i thought you were a military boy, Tommy?" Asked jean as she laughed at him with a barf-bag in hand and his faf was a sick green color.

"Was in the special Forces, not the air force. I slept during flying and only woke up unless i was being dropped in via HALO." the boy said as he tried his best to hold in his breakfast. "Sir, can i ask not to do that... again?"

"Whatever do you mean, Thomas?" Charles asked with fake innocence, only to throw the jet into a series of corkscrew loops. "Oh you mean this, or this?"

"You still mad about 'that', aren't you?" Tommy asked this time with a straight face,.

"Mad about what? That you had raided my personal and private placement of Knipschildt chocolate Truffles, that cost 2,500 for each pound?" The professor asked only to do a nose dive while spinning the plane. "Oh no, i am not mad."

"Your not?"

"No, i am infuriated beyond messure." Xavier said as he pushed the throttle forward.

"Oh for the sweet love of god! I'm sorry i didn't know they were your chocolates let alone how expensive they were. But for fuck sakes, pull up!" Tommy begged as his hand were now gripping the metallic armrest so tightly that his fingers were being slowly indebted in the metal while his arms were transforming into the aluminium metal.

"That is enough professor, i don't think a brain Aneurysm will be a good thing right now." Jean said calmly as if nothing was happening.

This confused tommy a bit until the spinning motion and the death-defying fall slowly melted away revealing to the youthful man that they had landed and judging by how jean and the professor were looking at him, it must have been a while now.

"... i knew that." Was all he said as he got up from his seat with some difficulty due to his fingers' placement.

-unknown high school-

Thomas was looking around to find their newest recruit, a young girl a year young then himself...

And found her he did; unknowingly, as two 'popular' girls pushed her into her locker and locked it, just as the bell rang leaving her calls for help unanswered.

"Can anyone hear me? Would someone please let me out?!" The girl begged from behind the locker door.

The horrible sound of metal being twisted and being torn, frightens the pink dressed teen as five finger sized holes jetted out by the locking mechanism and torn the door of it's hinges.

"Hey, need a hand?" Tommy asked with a pearly white smile, which caused the girl to blush at how handsome he looked, he slowly offered his hand to help her out of the locker. "Name's Thomas, but you can call me Tommy. My brother calls me that. And i wouldn't mind a cutey like you calling my that either."

Snapping out of her daze, the girl took notice at his hand holding the once locker door.

"H-how did you like d-do that?" She asked a little frightened.

"Eating healthy, work out, and getting the added bonus of helping out a pretty lady." he said cheekily. 'Oh man, why am i flirting with her, she is like almost half my age... FUCKEN HORMONES!'

but seeing the dull look he was getting, he knew she wasn't buying it.

"Fine, i was born with unique abilities only a few...(hundred million) people were born with. Each having a different power. I am stronger and faster than most, along with this." He said as his arm that was holding the metal door began to morph into the same metal used until it had reach his shoulders. "I can transform my body into any metal or material i come in contact with."

"Y-you're just a F-freak!" She yelled as she ran away.

Standing there dumbfounded, Tommy only gave a barking laugh.

"Great it's high school prom all over again." He said to himself, before walking away.

Unknown to him he didn't see the girl run into another gifted Youngster...

-later-

"Yo, professor. Do you by chance. Have a description of the girl?" Thomas asked over the phone, only to here a sigh on the other end.

"It was on the blackbird."

"Yeah... not walking back I'm already at the school."

"Girl is 15, brown hair, blue eyes, she like pink. Likes to use words like 'totally', 'like' and 'cool' in almost every sentence."

"She wouldn't happen to be 5'5, 115 lbs, and with 36-26-39, now would she?" Thomas asked feeling guilty of having photographic memory and about to guess women's sizes.

"... Mr. Oliver, did you just list her sizes, weight, and height?" The slightly disturbed professor asked not knowing what to think about this.

"Hey, i grew up, and university was... a full experience and joining the military after that was not boring either. besides i might have to relive through all that again thank you very much." Thomas said in his own defence. "And... i think i just met her."

"Well go and find her, jean had just reported someone may try and harm her."

"Roger that. B-"

"Comment on me being bald and i will have you believing you are a 6 year old girl and have jean braid your hair."

"I was going to say 'be contacting you later.' But ok." The boy said before hanging up. "Jess, make a bald joke and get all agitated. Eesh."

-awhile later-

While thomas searched for the girl, noticed a shaggy dressed teen standing outside of the principal's office. Oh he knew this kid's type. A bully, thief, a two-bit con.

"Lance Alvers, the other mutant we located... i wonder what you are planing." Thomas asked himself as he used his military training to hide from the boy's sight, until he spotted Katherine walking up to him. "Dont do anything stupid..."

He could only watch as the delinquent smoothed talked Kitty into phasing through the wall.

"Fuck." swore the morphing teen as he quickly called Jean and Xavier about about situation.

After kitty refused to go with lance, who later brought down 'house' both figuratively and literally, thomas done the something he would have done back in military. He dove to cover kitty from falling debris that would have crushed a normal person.

"what's new pussycat?" Asked Thomas ask he was just barely standing in a crouching stance with the weight of the building on top of him.

"Tommy!" She and jean cried out in terror only to find the de-aged teen had transformed into a fully metallic being.

"told ya i was strong." He said as he turned his wrist to show a tungsten coin about the size of a poker chip with the letter 'X' was raised on one side and on the otherside the Japanese Kanji for King (王) was engraved. "Better hurry get them out of here, i will hold the building up for as long as i can."

"B-but!"

"Hurry kitty, This is your gift use it to save the people you love and protect them." Thomas said with a strain smile as he fell to one knee. "GO!"

Seeing that kitty had taken her mother and father, along with jean. Thomas had a smile on his face.

"Well, this is really going to fucken hurt." Thomas said to himself as he finally let go allowing the building tl fall on top of his person.

-outside just before-

"Kitty! i am so glad your safe!" Kitty's mother and father said as they both hugged their daughter.

"Mom, dad. I am so sorry..."

"It's ok honey. Papa is just glad your safe." Her father said as he stroked her hair as he and his wife continued to hug her.

But the sudden shacking of the ground and the building's peek falling in on itself caused both the girls to cry out as they knew that was where Thomas was.

"Tommy!" Kitty yelled as she broke free from her parents grasp and rushed to see if she could save the young man that had helped her. But hearing no reply stabbed at her heart, the though of someone's death on her hands; though by proxy was to much for her.

"Did i hear an angel call for me?" Asked a cocky voice, along with hearing rumble being pushed aside to reveal a slightly banged up teen, while his skin was still metal his cloths were just paper thin sheet metal in comparison. Only to be tackled down by the girl. "Hey pussycat. Miss me?"

After realizing her actions kitty quickly stood up and pouted with blush on her cheeks.

"Like dont read to much into it. I was like just making sure you weren't hurt." She said denying the truth, while adding some truth to her statement.

"Hey, professor, could i take a bus back? I do not want to fly anytime soon." Thomas asked only to have Jena and Xavier laugh at him. "That's a 'no' isn't it."

-week later-

Thomas was having the time of his life as he and his fellow mutant crawled through the air-ducts of the Institute.

"You know as much fun as this is." Thomas had started with some enthusiasm. But it quickly changed. "dont you think it would have been wise if we took different paths?"

"..." the silence between the two Canadians was deafening.

"Alright. Hey look an open vent." Thomas said jumping down with logan beside him.

"Clever, bypassing the automatic Defenses by going through the air-ducts." Storm saod as she gave a sly smirk.

"Well you know, when in Rome." Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Back to the vents kid."

"Roger!"

After jumping back into the air-ducts Wolverine and Hexen took different ventilation shafts, Hexen could probably say he was lucky as the vent that Wolverine took was flooded. But his own luck did not last long as he was sweeper away downhill.

"Oooh Come on!" The teen whine as he landed on the opposite side of the Danger Room from were logan was standing, only to be frozen by a gust of icy cold wind the froze the water on his person. "That's coooold!"

"Here, allow me two turn up the heat fo the both of you."

Looking to see the automatic turrets locking their sensors on them didn't make Hexen all to happy.

"Fuck this shit! Time to amp it up!" The boy yeld as he flipped one of several specially made coins thst the professor had given him, before he had caught the coin causing his body to transform into one of the strongest natural rocks ever found on earth. "Granite!"

-backstory-

Thomas was given 6 different coin sized objects, each sharing the same X on one side but on the others had a different mark. The first of which was made of rubber with twisted (捩), the same kind that makes up a bouncy-ball, the others were made from Oak which had the kanji for will (志), Tungsten hand the kanji for King (王), Granite had kanji for love (愛), Adamantium had the kanji for body (心), and finally one that Thomas had specifically asked for Viberanium had the kanji for soul (魂). Each coin fitted into a holster on the side of Thomas's uniform.

Speaking of which Thomas's X-man uniform was much like Wolverine's second (second uniform with out the mask) uniform in style by it lacked the gloves, and had dark 're strips of of shoulders and Along sides of his torso. And had a metallic coin locket on his left side.

-back to the story-

"Wolverine! Take out the turret up top, i will hit it down low." Thomas order much to the beasty looking Canadian, who in turn grunted as he ran and jumped at the turret above.

While he charged at the support platform at the base, with almost 6, 000 lbs (one cubic foot of granite is 167 lbs, so for Thomas its 6x1.5x2 slab of granite ans would weight around 6000 lbs) of force slamming at he bottom and having a man with an adamantium skeleton hitting the top, caused the ten foot tall auto-turret to topple over.

While Hexen thought he was in the clear and reverted back to his normal fleshy self, Wolverine knew something was going to happen and yanked to poor lad out of the way as a rotating Tri-maul device cam up from the center.

"Ah, fuck me." was all Hexen could say as he was swatted into a wall by the rotating maul. he was able to look up after his beating to see logan thrash the machine and hearing the professor calling them to stop.

"Fuck, did that hurt." Thomas said as he stood up and cracked his back. "I dont care if I'm 16 again, this fucken sucks."

Up in the control room, the others were watching thomas and logan beating up and Getting their asses their handed to them by the automatic Defence systems.

After hearing Scott's cheesy joke about demonstration or demolition, thomas could only shack his head at the corniness of the stiff boy scout.

"Scott... watch 'Just for Laughs', maybe then you can make a better joke." Thomas said as he took a handful of popcorn from kurt, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Thanks bruden."

"Is anyone else, like not totally freaked out by all this?" Kitty asked looking to the others seeing the most of them didn't bother to respond only having Thomas giving a so-so gesture in reply. "Oh, only me uh?"

"Hey, dont worry about it." Kurt said as he ported beside her, while giving her a cheerful smile. before porting to her other side "Besides, you can always count on me and mier bruden. Popcorn?"

"No thanks." the preppy girl refused kindly, before looking a disheartened. "If it's ok with everyone else. I think I'll turn in for the evening."

"Go ahead, kitty. Hope you sleep well." Thomas said, unaware kitty was blushing after hearing him say that.

After Kitty finally sank into the floor, Xavier wheeled in from the elevator.

"Scott, suit up and since it is the weekend we would need the whole team as well."

-on the way to mississippi-

"You know, Kurt. If you ever fly like that again." Thomas said while glaring at his German friend. "I will personally ask to have you band from Gut-Buster Burger."

"Awe man." Whined the fur covered teen as he sat in one of the empty seats.

"Hey, Thomas. Want to give it a go?" Scott asked with a knowing smirk, he knew Thomas had a featured of flying.

"Hey, like Thomas has it totally together ya know? Not to mention he is kind of cute." Kitty whispered to jean who sat just in front of her.

"Thomas? Foolhardy: yes, immature: most definitely, but cute? More like handsome." Jean said back causing kitty and herslf to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ok, just hold on to your lunch." Thomas said as he got into the pilot's seat. For a few moments it seemed fine... until Thomas had jerk the steering column to the left and did a sharp turn to the right causing everyone to scream in fright, while thomas began to laugh in a sinister way. "Revenge is sweet like those damn chocolates, Xavier!"

-after the landing-

"Thomas, you are like a complete asshole!" Kitty yelled as she stomped up to him after he had exited the Jet.

"Kitty, not to be mean." Thomas said to the younger girl with a somewhat amused grin. "But your driving isn't much better."

her response to that statement was a punch to his arm, which he only laughed at.

"Team, you have your instructions. Please be carecareful. There is no telling what may happen so be safe." Xavier said as Thomas flipped the Rubber coin and shocked everyone as he curled up into himself and acted like a large bouncy ball, bouncy to the city's rooftops.

"You know i seen that eight times now, and that still freaks me out." Kurt said as he gave a nervous laugh.

"Elf, Half-pint! You two with me." Logan said as he began his search.

15 minutes later...

Thomas was morbidly fascinated with his current predicament, for you see when he choosed the rubble coin. He Never thought in a million years that what had happen to him would be the result.

"this is just wrong." Thomas said as he kept looking at the huge iron spike that had pieced from his back up and through his stomach. The iron spike was from one of the iron crosses in the graveyard. which he had landed on when he was hit by a speeding car in his rubber-ball form. "... SELFIE! this will scare the living shit out of everyone. Haha."

After taking the terrifying self portrait, Thomas proceeded to unpeg himself from on top of the cross. Looking around to make sure no one had seen him, because that would make him look like a zombie... yeah dont need that.

As he searched for a way out of the graveyard, Thomas heard the sounds he was familiar with.

Bamf-bamf-bamf!

The last sound was above him only to see a girl with dark reddish brown hair, with twin bangs of snow white hair. She wore a green see-through shirt with a tank-top underneath, a leather skirt, and tight black yoga pants.

The girl was falling, and so being the kind of guy he was. Thomas jumped to catch the girl in mid-fall.

"Hey. Just dropping in, sugar?" Thomas asked with the most cliche pickup lines, and had forgotten about this height they were at, but looking down reminded him before the girl screamed into his ear as he landed into the soft ground and shrank up to his knees because of him still having his body made of rubber.

"That will so hurt tomorrow morning." He muttered to himself as his rubber legs reformed back to their natural state, before setting setting girl on her feet. "You know just out of curiosity, why were you falling from the sky?"

The girl was shaken and scared, not of the guy infront of her, but of something else. She turned to finally get a good look on the guy and she was met with the most handsome and gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on.

"W-what is it any of your business?" The girl asked though stuttering in the beginning and the blush on her face didn't hwlp her much.

"Nothing really, just want to know if you're an adrenaline-junky or a fallen angel." Thomas said with a smile as he rotated his shoulders get them loose from locking up when catching the girl, though his response to his statement was the girls cheeks were now bright red.

"S-still that is no-" seeing the girl disappear in a puff of smoke caught him off gaur d as the girl ported a few headstones away.

"Cool trick. Wanna see mine?" Thomas said earning the girl'sattention.

As for Anne Marie, she was never so disgusted and mystified by the young man's abilities. He had gripped his own waist with both hands and with one hand he had basically pulled everything above said hand, upwards making the upper chest larger than before, thus giving him a stereotype beach-bodybuilder's body, further his already amazing trick he reshapedhis own faf like it was made from modeling-clay. If she had to say anything anything he looked like a very young Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Ello, Suga. Like what you see?" The bizarre teen asked as he posed like how a bodybuilder would in a compilation. "Its all natural. I have the body of a god."

And as if to add insult for the sake of comedy, the overly muscular body fell into a body of an over wieght trucker with a beer belly and hefty limbs.

"To bad its Buddha." He said with cheeky grin.

(I am not against religiousbeliefs, just thought it would be a god joke. Sorry if i offened anyone.)

Anne couldn't keep a straight face as she brusted out laugh in at the guys joke.

"Say, names thomas. Thomas Oliver." Tommy said before returning his body back to normal.

"Rogue." Anne Marie maybe many things but stupid wasn't one of them. She knew better than to trust someone she had just met. "And no. i am not giving you my real name."

"Fine, but if i have to call you Rogue. Than call me Hexen, i am one of the X-Men." Thomas said jokingly as he sat on a stone bench, he noticed the girl tense up at the word 'X-Men'.

"Get away from me, you are just the freak Wolverine." Rogue said as she back away from him.

"Hey look, just because logan is... temperamental. Doesn't really mean his is a freak." Thomas said get up as he tried tried calm the girl down. But only mutter to himself. "Even though he smells like a wet dog."

Although it was not ment to be heard, the girl had heared it, was wondering what he had ment by that.

"Ok, listen how about this." Thomas homas offered, as he pulled out a private communicator and one of his style coins. Which happened to be his Granite coin. "here take these, if you just want to tall call me and dont worry no one knows about this its like an old walkie-talkie. Also this coin, you can kept it unit unit earned your trust. Without it i wont pose much of a threat."

Rogue looked at both the communicator and surprisingly heavy story coin. though she understood the gadget in her Hand she was at a loss for why he gave her the coin. that was until he pulled out a wooden coin and she watched in awe as his body was slowly morphing into wood.

"Oak." Hexen said as he took a step forward, to which rogue stepped back. "This is my must power to change my body into any material i touch. Amoung my powerful tools i gave you the heaviest. In your hand is a granite coin made from the highest quality stone in the world."

Putting the coin back into his coin locket. Thomas had reverted back to normal.

"So keep the coin, who knows. Maybe I'll earn it back. Or earn it by what symbol means." Thomas said as he flipped another coin (rubber) and stretched himself out of the grave yard.

-blackbird-

Once Thomas had made it back back noticed only Xavier was there and everyone else was gone.

"They did something stupid, didn't they?" He asked only to get a blank look from the handicapped man, though his answer came from Wolverine carrying both Kurt and Kitty o his shoulders passed out. "Fast and sweet. What What What happened?"

"Mutant power, replicates on touch, and knocks them out." Logan said with a grunted.

"Hehe, kinda glad i didnt try for a kiss." Thomas laughed at this as he sat in one of the chairs. While silently praying that the new would not start and would would to bus it back to new York... sadly his wish never came true.

-bayville.-

As the day began, Thomas took his... borrowed car to school, leaving the other to find their own way to school that day.

"going to school sucks, i never used anything outside of math and basic science. Agreeing to this wasn't the best of ideas i had... not since that time back in highschool, or university... or that time in Iraq. now that was a bad idea." Thomas said to himself as he pulled into the student parking lot. "this is just... just so... boring."

After arriving at the highschool, thomas did what he would usually do during the morning. Sit upon bayville highschool sign infront of the school. Which allowed him to see who was coming to school that day, this also helped him to relax as he kept a "look out" for trouble.

When classes began, thomas made his way to his English class. As he was going over the past week's assignments their teacher Ms. Collin had called for their attention.

Looking up from his work, thomas searched his jaw fell, as a gorgeous angel walked into Yushashin's h classroom... Fallen Angel that is. Because before him stood Rogue, wearing a see-through green shirt, black tank-top just under the see-through shirt, black skirt and leggings, and knee high leather boots. Along with her black gothic gloves.

"You got to be kidding me." Thomas said as he slammed slammed head into his desk.

"Miss..?"

"Rogue." She said snipping at the teacher lightly.

"Yes, Miss Rogue who you please take the empty seat by Mr. Oliver. He is the one with his head on his desk." Mrs. Collin said as she joke about thomas, knowing that the boy had actually done his work.

"M'Kay." Said the Southern Belle as she walked to the empty desk.

"welcome to bayville." Thomas said with a somewhat strained grin on his face. "if i didn't didn't know any better, i swear you're stalking me."

the girl's face said it all as she was shocked and stunned at Thomas' accusation, but he didn't stop there.

"Wasnt just four days ago when we lasted met?" He said flashing another devilishly handsome smile. "I must've made a great first impression on you if you're here in bayville now. So how are you doing?"

This was Rogue's first time being flirted with and accused within a four minute time frame, so she didnt know how to act right away, but she simply pulled out the granite coin from her skirt pocket.

Looking at the coin and back to her, Thomas gave a coy smile as he rested his chin on his propped up hand.

"So Belle, have i earn your trust or do i have to sit and beg?" He said giving a playful bark at the end, causing Rogue to blush a bit. Seeing this Thomas leaned in like he was showing her what page thy were on, and whispered into her ear. "Though... if you were giving the orders i wouldn't mind."

But before Rogue could give a snippy retort their teacher Mrs. Collins had blond ought their attention to her.

"Mr. Oliver, since you seem first with helping Miss Rogue up to speed, would you mind being her partner for this weeks assignment?" The woman asked before continuing on. "Good, this week we will be doing Shakespeare's plays. Everyone first your self a partner, You will be doing scenes from a given play, and will be acting them out between you and your partner infront of the class."

While everyone was ecstatic about their assignments, Thomas and Rogue were not as they had to do a few minor (read as major) scenes from 'Romeo and Juliet' to help Rogue get caught up for her grades.

Looking at rogue, seeing her with a not so amused look upon her face as she read the play. Thomas couldn't help but think of a line from that play he had read years ago back in his first years of highschool.

"...See how she leans her cheek upon her hand." He said with his book closed as he gave Rogue a supposedly longing look, only for the girl to look at the metamorphic teen in curiosity. "O, that I were a glove upon that hand, So that I might touch that cheek."

Now Rogue, due tl her powers was forced to realised he was referring to her gloved hand and the fave she was resting her cheek on her had as she read the play. She was somewhat embarrassed and was almost moved by the verse he had resisted.

"Careful sugar, this rose has thorns." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"But a rose by any other name would still smell just as sweet." Thomas said just as th bell rang. "Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

-chapter 2 finished-

well sorry for the late update have been in the hospital the last few weeks and havent got any good news so yeah. Well until next time.

Chapter three; Hexen's solo mission.


End file.
